lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
Henry Arnett
| image = File:Henryarnett.png | imagewidth = 250 | gender = Male | location = Los Angeles | affiliation = Arnett Clothing Emporium Heather Swanson Julia Randall Willy Reed Jimmy Leblanc | status = Alive | birth = 1920 | weapon = Unarmed | actor = Matthew Del Negro }} Henry Arnett is a character in L.A. Noire. He is the director of the Arnett Clothing Emporium and a person of interest in "The Naked City" pre-order DLC case. Background Through his fashion business Arnett worked and became involved with Julia Randall, like many men Arnett became quickly enamored and involved with Julia. In turn Julia manipulated Arnett into resorting to crime and robbery to support her materialistic needs. Julia used her doctor, Harold Stoneman to acquire the names and addresses of wealthy high society members while Arnett robbed them with the aid of Wilson "Willy The Wolf" Reed and Jimmy Leblanc. Through Julia, Arnett also met and fell in love Heather Swanson and ended his relations with Julia but would still continue committing burglaries on her behalf. Arnett and Heather got engaged at some point and gave her a pearl ring as an engagement ring, which was ironically a stolen item. Eventually Julia's insatiable demand for money and merchandise was too much for Arnett and it is likely the reason his business went broke was because of her. Arnett confronted Julia and told her that he wanted out but Julia laughed back at him hence Arnett decided to escape his predicament by having Julia murdered by Leblanc and Willy. Events of L.A. Noire Although Julia's death was made to look like suicide, Phelps began to suspect murder and would question Arnett and his involvement with Julia. Arnett tried to throw Phelps off guard by stating he was in Marines and fought in Okinawa, however Phelps saw through his lie and strongly suspected his motives. Phelps and Roy Earle followed Arnett and discovered he pawned a rare stolen Faberge cigarette case for a mere $600 and brought a one-way ticket to Mexico City. Arnett did so in haste as he realized that the truth of Julia's death would come out hence wanted to escape the city before he could be arrested and was prepared to leave his fiancee behind. At his apartment preparing to leave L.A. he was attacked by Willy who then quickly alluded Phelps' custody. Arnett regained consciousness with Heather at his side and with Phelps ready to question him. Phelps presented plenty of evidence of Arnett's involvement hence was compelled to admit the truth that he committed the burglaries and paid Jimmy and Willy to kill Julia to get out of her gang. Arnett then revealed that Henderson was actually an alias for Stoneman who was also involved with Julia and the robberies thus exposing the entirety of the truth. With Jimmy, WIlly and Julia killed and Dr. Stoneman later committing suicide, Arnett was the only survivor of the gang and was sent to prison. Questions Arnett can be interviewed twice: At the police station: *'Relationship with the victim' - Doubt *'Informed of "Mr. Henderson"' - Lie (housemaid's statement) *'Burglary suspect Leblanc' - Doubt At his apartment: *'Professional burglary ring' - Lie (use the "Fabergé cigarette case" as evidence) *'Motive for Randall murder' - Lie (use the "Train ticket" as evidence) *'Identity of "Mr. Henderson"' - Lie (use the "Contraband list" as evidence) Trivia *At the end of the interview at the Hollywood Police Station, Arnett will claim he was a Captain in the USMC. This has been proven to be a lie. *Even though his war service is proven to be a lie, there is an M1 Garand hanging in his apartment. Category:Characters